


You, me and her

by Martitalora



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haught siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martitalora/pseuds/Martitalora
Summary: "Waverly, these are Nicole and Jamie Haught. They just moved here.”“Hi I’m Waverly. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”“Hi I’m Jamie.” God she is beautiful, Waverly thinks.“I’m Nicole, and the pleasure is ours Waverly.”  Shit, Waverly thinks again, this one is even hotter.or the one where Nicole has twin sister and Waverly doesn't know what to do with her life.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days ago I tweeted about a wayhought AU where Nicole had a twin sister. I got lots of messages of people telling me to please write it, so here it is. I've written two one shots before but never a fic, so please be patient with me.
> 
> Furthermore, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta. So I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes or typos.
> 
> Here you have my tweet just in case you guys want to see how I picture Nicole and Jamie: https://twitter.com/Igbtdom/status/1013920687201964035

“Wynonna come on! I don’t wanna be late!”

 

“Jeez babygirl, I’m coming. Calm down your tits.”

 

The older Earp gets in the car and the first thing she sees it’s her sisters angry face.

 

“You know, you've been frowning a lot lately. You're gonna get wrinkles all over your forehead.”

 

Waverly, still annoyed, rolls her eyes at her. “Stop telling me to calm down my tits. You know I hate it”

 

“Okay,okay. I’ll stop.”

 

“Thank you.” Waverly turns on the car and puts on some music.

 

“No! we are not listening to Taylor Swift.” Wynonna says as she shakes her head.

 

“Come on Nonna! You know you love her."

 

“I do not.”

 

“Yes you do. Besides, this is MY car and we are gonna be late because of you. So, we are listening to whatever I want,”

 

“Ugh! Okay, but I get to pick the first song.”

 

“I knew you liked her.” Waverly says with a smirk on her face.

  
  
  
  


“God, we are so late.”

 

“Relax babygirl. You’re not gonna get in trouble.”

 

“Yes, yes I'm going to. 

 

I have Mrs. Smith now and you know damn well she hates when people are late to her class.”

 

“Just tell her it was my fault.” Wynonna looks at her sister. “My class is this way. I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

 

Waverly keeps walking down the hall. She can’t believe she’s late her first day back from Christmas break. She’s kinda glad she’s late to maths and not to history though. 

 

The brunette looks at her phone: 8:18 

 

“Great! She's gonna send me to the principal office.”

 

Just as Waverly knocks the door, “Hello Miss Earp. Thank you for finally blessing us with your presence.”

  
  


“Good morning Mrs Smith. I’m really sorry. It was Wynonna’s fault again.”

 

Waverly looks around the room trying to spot Chrissy.

 

“Sorry Miss Earp, you know I hate when people are late. I’m gonna have to ask you to please go to the principal's office.”

 

She finally spots her best friend, sitting next to Perry. The blonde girls shrugs her shoulders and mutters “I’m sorry.” Waverly shakes her head and gives her a little smile before leaving the classroom.

  
  
  
  


 

She enters the principals offices and sees Wendy, the secretary, sitting on her desk, tipping on her computer. Waverly loves Wendy and she knows Wendy loves her too. 

 

“Hi Wendy. How was your break?”

 

“Hello Waverly! My break was really good.” Wendy shows her her hand, “look! I got engaged!”  

 

“Oh my god congratulations!”

 

“Thank you Miss Earp."

 

Waverly nods.

 

"What are you doing here? Did you have an appointment with the principal?”

 

“Mmm no. Wynonna was being all Wynonna this morning and I was late to class.”

 

“Was it Mrs. Smith?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Well, the principal is talking to some new students right now, so just sit over there and he’ll see you shortly.”

 

“Did you say new students?”

 

“Yes, two twin sisters. They are juniors just like you.”

 

“Really? And what are they doing here? Did they move to Purgatory recently?”

 

“You know I can’t say much but, all I know is their parents got divorced and they moved here all the way from Canada.”

 

And that was the moment she saw them for the first time. “Wow,” she breathed.

 

“Okay ladies, I’ll let Wendy show you around the school.” 

 

“Actually principal Rivers, I was thinking maybe Miss Earp here could show them around.”

 

“Oh hi Waverly. I didn’t see you there. Did need anything?”

 

“Mrs. smith sent me. I was late to her class.”

 

“Wynonna?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay then, Waverly these are Nicole and Jamie Haught. They just moved here.”

 

“Hi I’m Waverly. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“Hi I’m Jamie.”  _ God she is beautiful _ , Waverly thinks. 

 

Jamie was tall and brunette. Her hair was long and she looked very stylish. The younger Earp looked at her, from head to toes, before shaking her hand. Jamie was wearing a white v-neck blouse, with a pair of skinny jeans and brown boots. Just by looking at her outfit, Waverly knew they were gonna be good friends.

 

“I’m Nicole, and the pleasure is ours Waverly.”   _ Shit _ Waverly thinks again  _this one is even hotter._

 

The brunette just stared at her and the first thing she noticed was her hair. Her sister’s hair was long and brunette, while her hair was more reddish and shorter.  _ She looks so cool  _ Waverly thought again. Nicole was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a pair of old black converse and a white t-shirt with the word ‘GIRLS’ in big, black and red. 

 

They both looked so similar but so different at the same time.

 

Waverly shaked her hand and in that moment, her entire world stopped. The redhead gave her a dimple smile, and the young Earp felt like she was gonna pass out any minute.

 

“You already have your schedules, so I’ll leave you guys with Waverly.”

  
  
  
  
  


“And that’s pretty much our high school. It’s not a big thing, but it’s nice here. The teachers are very friendly and they always try to help you. There are also lots of clubs and sport teams. It would be nice if you guys join a club or a team. For example, I’m part of the debate club, the history club, the linguistics club, the women’s club, the-” Waverly looks up and catches Nicole’s gaze. “I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

 

“You’re cute.” Nicole says with a smile on face and Waverly blushes.

 

“And you’re a charmer, Nic.” Jamie adds. “So Waverly, is there a cheerleading team here?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Our cheerleading team is pretty important around here. I'm, in fact, one of the co-captains.” Waverly says proudly.

 

“You are? That’s amazing.” And Waverly is blushing again. 

 

“Where you a cheerleader in your old school?”

 

Nicole puts her arm around her sister’s shoulder, “Oh Jamie here, was the youngest cheerleader captain our school ever had.”

 

“Wow impressive. We have practice after school, would you like to come watch?”

 

“Really? I would love to go.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to the girls later about it. i’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

 

“Thank you so much Waverly. You are really sweet.” Jamie hugs the her and the brunette feels like she’s gonna collapse. 

 

There’s something about the Haught twins that makes Waverly go crazy. Every time one of them touches her, her heart starts beating faster than usual. Every time one of them compliments her, she blushes and her face starts burning. She can’t put out with words what’s going on with her. She has never felt this way before.

 

“I almost forgot,” this time is Jamie the one putting her arm around her sister. “Do you guys have a women’s soccer team? Cause Haughtshot here is pretty good with the ball. I would say she’s the best player I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Oh shut up Jamie! I’m not that good.” Nicole is blushing.

 

“Yes you are. And I’m not saying it cause you’re my sister, I’m saying it cause it is the truth.”

 

“Whatever you say  _ Pumpkin. _ ”

 

Jamie smacks her sister’s arm, “I told you to not call me that,  _ Tiger _ .” Waverly chuckles 

 

_ Of course her pet name is Tiger,   _ she thinks.  _  She’s must be a tiger in bed. What the fuck Waverly, why would you even think about that? _

 

The brunette shakes her head. 

 

“We do.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We do have a women’s soccer team. My sister, Wynonna, she’s the captain of the team.”

 

“So you have a sister?” Jamie asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Uh yeah. She’s a senior. I can introduce you guys to her later, and you can talk to her about joining the team.”

 

“That would be really nice. Thank you Waverly.”  

 

The brunette just nods, and she can’t help but bite her lower lip. 

  
  
  
  


 

Eventually the bell rings and the twins have to separate. Jamie has now English, and lucky for Nicole, her and Waverly are in the same Biology class.

 

“Are you good with science?” Nicole asks the young girl as they sit.

 

“Mmm not really. Don’t get me wrong, I always get really good grades in biology. But I’m more like a history and linguistics kind of girl.”

 

“So if you’re not good but you get good grades, that means you like studying.”

 

“I don’t love it, but I don’t hate it either. I just want a good future.”

 

“Don’t we all?”

 

“What about you? Are you good with science?”

 

“I wanna be a forensic scientist so I kinda have to be good with science.”

 

“You wanna be a forensic scientist? Really?”

 

“A forensic scientist or a cop, yep.”

 

_ She would look even hotter with a police uniform. Waverly stop, stop objectifying her. You just met her. _

 

“What about you? What does Waverly Earp want to be one she grows up?” Nicole asks her as she rests her head on her elbow.

 

“I uh I want to be a historian or an anthropologist. You can say I’m a history nerd.” 

 

“A  _ cute  _ history nerd.” Waverly blushes once again.

 

 _God she’s so charming. How does she do it?_ _Can I marry her already? What?_

 

Both girls stare at each other, without saying a word, when the teacher comes in.

 

During the class, their teacher tells them they should choose a partner. During the semester, they are going to do one big project, and that project is gonna be half of their grade. The teacher said they have a week to pick a partner and the topic of their project, and Waverly thinks about asking Nicole. The redhead said she was good with sciencie, and even though she doesn't know her, she's probably way better that Champ Hardy.

 

“What class do you have now?” Nicole asks her as they leave the class.

 

“Latin.”

 

“I got physics.”

 

“So, I guess I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

“Yep. See you at lunch.”

 

The young Earp starts making her way through the hall, when she feels someone grabbing her wrist. She turns around and she sees Nicole.

 

“I forgot to say thank you.” The redhead places a kiss in Waverly’s cheek. “Thank you, Waverly.”

 

And just like that, the redhead is gone and Waverly is standing there, without moving, with her mouth hanging and cheek burning.

  
  
  
  
  


 

“Waves!” Chrissy shouts across the hall as she walks over her best friend.

 

“Hey Chrissy.”

 

“I haven't seen you all day. Did you get in trouble for being late?”

 

“Actually, I didn’t. When I got to the principal's office, two new students were there and I was asked to show them around.”

 

“New students? Really?”

 

“Sisters Chrissy, twin sisters.”

 

“Oh my god I love twins.”

 

“Just wait till you meet them. They are so nice and beautiful and hot-” Waverly slaps her mouth and Chrissy laughs. She can't believe she just said that.

 

“Someone has a crush on those twin sisters.” The blonde girl teases as she pokes her best friend’s side.

 

“Stop. I do not.”

 

“Sure babe, whatever you say.”

 

“Don’t ‘sure babe’ me.”

 

The two friends make their way to the cafeteria, where they join Rosita and Jeremy. 

 

“So, have you guys seen the new girl?" Jeremy asks as they sit on a table.

 

"There’s a new girl? Is she pretty?” Rosita asks.

 

“Yeah. She’s in my English class.”

 

“You mean Jamie?”

 

“How do you know her name? Do you know her?”

 

“I don't. I just got to show her and her twin sister around earlier.”

 

“Did you just say twin sister?”

 

“Yeah. They are from Canada.” 

 

The four friends keep talking about the twins when suddenly, Nicole and Jamie enter the cafeteria.

 

”Guys, that’s them.”

 

“Holy shit.” Chrissy exclaims. “You were right Waves, they’re hot.”

 

“So hot.” Rosita whispers.

 

“I’m gonna go say hi to them.”

 

Waverly gets up and starts making her way to the twins. 

 

“Hey guys.” She says with a smile on her face.

 

“Hi Waverly.”

 

“You two seem lost, would you like to sit with me and my friends?” 

 

Waverly turns around and point at her friends. Rosita, Jeremy and Chrissy are staring at them, waving.

 

“Sure, it’s not like we know anybody else here.”

 

Once they get to the table, Waverly introduces the twins to her friends. The group starts to pick up a conversation, Waverly and her friends asking them about Canada, and the twins asking them about Purgatory. They all seem to like each other and the young Earp thinks this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 

“Holy shit that’s Dolls!” Nicole exclaims as she jumps from her sit.

 

“Oh my god Xavier.” Jamie adds and follows her sister.

 

“What just happened?” Chrissy asks.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

After a minute, Dolls and the twins go back to the table, the three of them with a smile on their faces.

 

“Hey guys. How was your break?”

 

“Dolls, you were literally at my house every single day.”

 

“Waverly, you know I can’t live without you.” 

 

“Or her sister.” Chrissy murmurs.

 

“So, how do you know each other?”

 

“Well, as you guys know, I’m from Canada and these two were my neighbours until I moved here.”

 

“He was basically like our big brother.”

 

“Also, these two dated.” Jamie says pointing at Dolls and Nicole.

 

And that’s the moments Waverly chokes on her french fries.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Don’t listen to her. We were seven.”

 

“You guys even had a wedding. It was all very cute.”

 

“Yeah, well, that was way before I realized I lik-”

 

“Sup losers.” Wynonna yells as she enters the cafeteria.

 

“Oh my god, here we go.” Waverly rolls her eyes as her sister approaches them.

 

“Hello babygirl, Dolls, losers one, two and three," wynonna stares at the twins."And who the fuck are you two?”

  
  


“WYNONNA” Waverly shouts at her. “I’m really sorry for my sister.”

 

“It’s fine Waverly.”

 

“Yeah Waverly,  _ it’s fine. _ ” Wynonna says mocking Jamie.

 

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught”

 

_ Haught indeed  _ Waverly thinks.

 

“Wait, wait, you mean hot as in H-O-T?”

 

“It’s actually spelled H-A-U-G-H-T.”

 

“Haught-damn that’s hot.”

 

“I’m Jamie by the way, the other Haught.”

 

“So two Haughties… nice.”

 

“Wynonna, Nicole was wondering if she could do some tryouts to be part of the soccer team.”

 

The old Earp rises her eyebrow, “you play soccer?”

 

“I do.”

 

“So you must be the gay one then.” Wynonna says and Waverly’s eyes go wide.

 

“Actually I am. Nice gaydar.” Nicole laughs and fist pumps Wynonna. 

 

“Thanks Haughty, I’m proud of myself too.”

 

_ Fuck she’s gay. Why am I overthinking this? I mean, I got nothing against gay people. Jeremy is gay and he’s one of my best friends.  _ _ I can’t believe Wynonna just did that. She just outed Nicole, and she seems to be okay with it? That means she’s out and proud, right? RIGHT???  _

 

__ Waverly was screaming inside.

 

“Anyways kids, momma has to go. It was nice meeting you Haught-stuffs. I’ll see you later babygirl. Bye Dolls, bye losers.”

 

“Bye Nonna.” As Wynonna leaves, Waverly turns around and looks at the twins. “I’m so so sorry. Wynonna is just Wynonna.”

 

Nicole looks at her in the eyes and gives her a dimple smile. “You don’t need to apologize for her. Besides I like her. I think I’m gonna get along with her.”

 

“You sure? Cause I can talk to her and-”

 

“Positive.”

  
Waverly nods biting her lip.  
  
  


“Oh I almost forgot. I know we don’t really know each other but, would you like to be my partner?”

 

“I would love to be your partner, Nicole.”

 

“Great.” Nicole says with a soft smile on her face.

 

 

 

 

After school Waverly goes to cheerleading practice with Rosita, Chrissy and Jamie. She speaks to their coach and convinces her to let the Haught girl tryout for the team. 

 

The moment Jamie starts swinging her hips, Waverky’s mouth goes dry. She can’t stop staring at her. Her eyes follow Jamie’s hips everywhere. 

 

The music keeps playing, Jamie keeps moving and Waverly’s heart keeps beating faster and faster.

 

Once the tall girl is done, everyone stands up and starts clapping.

 

“Wow” Waverly whispers.

 

“That was really good Jamie.” Coach Lucado admits."Congratulations, you’re part of the team now.” 

 

“Oh my god” Jamie exclaims.

 

“Yes girls! Congratulations!” Waverly says as she wraps her arms around the Haught girl. 

  
  
  
  


 

“You did good today, you know?”  

 

“Thank you, Waverly. Really, thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me. You’re good, you deserve to be part of the team.”

 

Suddenly Jamie stops. “Are those Nicole and Wynonna?”

 

“Where?”

 

“There.” The tall brunette responds pointing at the parking lot.

 

Waverly grabs Jamie’s hand. “Come on, let’s go see what they are up to?”

  
  
  
  


 

“How was practice? Did you make the time?” Nicole asks Jamie as her and Waverly approach them.

 

“I did, Nicole. I did.”

 

“I know you would. You’re amazing.” The redheads hugs her sister and gives her a kiss.

 

“Congrats Haughty number two.” 

 

“Number two?”

 

“Nicole is Haughty number one and Jamie is number two. It’s not that hard.”

 

Waverly giggles and catches Nicole’s gaze. Waverly’s heart stops for a second. 

 

“Ready to go Babygirl?”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“If you’re ready to go home.”

 

“Yes please. I’m starving.”

 

“Okay Haughties, see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow Earps. Let’s go home  _ Pumpkin. _ ”

 

Jamie giggles and pushes her sister. “Shut up  _ Tiger. _ ”

  
  
  
  


 

Waverly spent the entire evening thinking about the Haught twins. She wanted to know everything about them. 

 

 _Why did they move her? Out of all the places in the world, why would they move to Purgatory?_ _When is their birthday? What’s their family like? Do they have any pets? How did Nicole realized she was gay? How did her family take it? Why can’t I stop thinking about them? But especially, why can’t I stop thinking about kissing them?_

 

“Ughhh” Waverly groan into her pillow. 

 

Wynonna pokes her head through her sister’s bedroom door. “You good babygirl?”

 

“Yeah, I was just thinking.”

 

“You need to rest that big brain of yours.”

 

“I will.” Waverly adds giving her sister a soft smile.

 

“Okay babygirl, goodnight. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Nonna. And don’t be late tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t promise anything.” Her sister yells as she makes her way to her room.

 

Waverly grabs the book in her nightstand. She’s about to start reading it, when she sees a message pop up on her phone.

 

**[unknown] 22:45:** Hi Waves

 

**[unknown] 22:45:** Wait, can I call you Waves?

 

**[unknown] 22:46:** I asked Dolls for your phone number

 

**[unknown] 22:46:** I hope that’s okay 

 

**[unknown] 22:46:** I don’t want you to think I'm a stalker

 

**[unknown] 22:47:** Anyways I just wanted to thank you for being so nice today and for helping Jamie.

 

**[unknown] 22:48:** I’ll see you tomorrow _partner_

 

**[unknown] 22:48:** Goodnight Waverly

 

**[unknown] 22:49:** Btw this is Nicole

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:50:** You can definitely call me Waves

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:50:** I love it

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:51:** Tbh I was planning on asking Dolls for your phone number too

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:51:** So don’t worry

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:52:** I don’t think you’re a stalker

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:53:** It was MY pleasure meeting you guys today. You don’t have to thank me

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:54:** Sweet dreams Nicole

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:54:** Talk to you tomorrow _partner_

 

**To Haught Tiger 22:55:** Btw I knew it was you from the beginning

  
  


Waverly puts her phone down and just smiles.

 

“God I’m so screwed.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow,” Nicole breathes as they pull up at the homestead. “This house is so…”
> 
> “Different?”
> 
> “I was gonna say unique.” Waverly can’t help but smile at the redhead’s comment.
> 
> “Would you like to come inside?”
> 
> “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. To be honest, I still don't know how I actually managed to update this fic. 
> 
> Thank you all for your nice comments and kudos. I wasn't sure if I was gonna keep writing this fic, but for the past weeks I got several message of people telling me they loved the first chaperter and they were excited to keep reading it. So thank you.
> 
> I also wanna thank @wayearps for dealing with me this past week and for helping me write this chapter. I would have never done it without her. 
> 
> *Trigger warning* Mentioning of alcoholism and abusive relationships.

“Remember, the first part of the project is due in three weeks. I suggest you start working on it. You are all dismiss.”

 

It’s been three weeks since the twins arrive to Purgatory. Three weeks since Waverly met the Haught twins and her world changed completely. Those three weeks have been the longest and most intense weeks of her life.

 

“Hey Waves!” Nicole pats Waverly's shoulder.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you hear anything of what I just said?”

 

_ Shit. I was daydreaming again. _

 

“I-I didn’t, sorry. What’s up?” The brunette’s cheeks start blushing.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to meet today after school, to work on our project.”

 

“Yeah! I was thinking the same thing.”

 

“Would you like to come over to my house? Jamie will probably be there so she might want to help us and -”

 

“Actually,” Waverly cuts her off, “why don’t you come over to mine? Gus and Curtis won’t be there and Wynonna would probably be at Doc’s.”

 

The soccer player runs her hand through the back of her neck nervously. “Sure, that’s probably a better idea. Jamie can be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

 

“If you say so.” Waverly giggled.

 

“Cool. I’ll see you later Waves.” 

 

Nicole gave Waverly a quick kiss on her cheek and left, leaving the young brunette blushing and with her mouth hanging.

 

_ Get yourself together Earp _ , she told to herself.

  
-  
  


Cheer practice is Waverly's favorite part of the day. It’s the only part where she gets to be herselfs, where she gets to express herself, without anyone judging her.  

 

“Good practice today, captain.” Chrissy winks at her.

 

“Thanks Chrissy, you did pretty good too.”

 

“Listen, Rosita, Jamie and I were wondering if you would like to come to Shorty’s with us.”

 

“I would love to but I can’t.”

 

“What? Why not? You never say no to Shorty’s.” The blond girl states surprised. 

 

“I know but I have to study and finish that stupid bio project.”

 

“Promise me you’ll come next time.”

 

“Promise.” Waverly says hugging her best friend tight.

 

“I love you.” Chrissy whispers on her best friend's ear. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Waverly starts making her way to the parking lot. She spots Wynonna and Nicole next to her red Jeep, chatting. 

 

“Ready to roll babygirl?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Hey,” the redhead says grabbing Waverly’s hand, “how was practice?”

 

Waverly feels like she’s not breathing anymore. “Good, i-it was good.”

 

“Glad to hear that.” Nicole adds with a little smile on her face.

 

“Hey! You two,” Wynonna yells peeking her head out the car’s window, “Let’s go!”

  
-  
  


Waverly and Nicole drop Wynonna at Doc’s house and start making their way to the homestead.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Nicole speaks up.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“I don’t mean to be disrespectful or anything, I’m just curious.”

 

“Nicole, it’s fine. You can ask me whatever you want.” the brunette says curiously.

 

“Okay.” The redhead clears her throat. “What’s going on between your sister, Dolls and Doc?”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“Look, Dolls has been one of my best friends since I was a kid. I just want him to be happy.” Nicole explains. “I asked him the other day about it but he wouldn’t tell me anything.” 

 

“Knowing him, he probably won’t. I’ve asked Wynonna about it hundreds of times and the only thing she says is  _ ‘it’s complicated’. _ ” Waverly says imitating her sister.

 

Nicole laughs, “as long as they’re happy.”

 

“Oh trust me, they are.” Waverly adds with a smirk on her face.  

 

They look at each other for a moment.

 

“Oh my god” The cheerleader screams.

 

“What? What is it?” 

 

“I love this song.” The young Earp turns up the volume of the radio and starts singing.

 

**It's the light of day that shows me how**

**And when the night falls, loneliness calls**

 

“You’re such a dork.”  Nicole mumbles as she watches the young Earp sing.

**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**

**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**

 

Waverly singing looking at Nicole’s eyes.

 

**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**

**With somebody who loves me**

 

The tall redhead can’t help but laugh and joins her.

 

**Oh, I wanna dance with somebody**

**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**

**Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody**

**With somebody who loves me**

 

The two of them spend the rest of the car ride singing, and laughing, and stealing glares at each other.

  
-  
  


“Wow,” Nicole breathes as they pull up at the homestead. “This house is so…”

 

“Different?”

 

“I was gonna say unique.” Waverly can’t help but smile at the redhead’s comment.

 

“Would you like to come inside?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

After showing Nicole around the homestead, they finally make it to Waverly’s room.

 

The short brunette goes in first. Leaving her backpack on the floor, next to her desk. Waverly turns around to look at Nicole. The tall girl is still on the door, with a grin on her face, looking around the room.

 

“You can coming, you know?” The Earp girl says as she sits on her bed. “I don’t bite.”

 

The soccer player shakes her head, “Yeah, sorry. I was just admiring your room.”

 

Waverly used to sleep in the smallest room of the house, but after Willa died, she decided to switch rooms. 

 

Her room was spacious, with a light blue carpet matching the white and light blue colors of the walls. On one side of the room, under her window, there was a desk. On the other side, Waverly has a huge shelf with lots of books, and next to it, a closet. In the middle of the room, there was a double bed with unicorn covers, cushions all over it, and a world map above it on the wall. 

 

Nicole makes her way through the room, leaving her backpack next to Waverly’s and sitting on the small’s girl bed, next to her.

 

“Oh my god!” The tall girl exclaims. “Is that a hamster?”

 

“Oh yeah, did I ever mentioned I have a one?”

 

“Never.”

 

The Earp girl stands up, and opens her hamster’s cage slowly, trying not to scare it off.

 

“Pikachu, meet Nicole. Nicole, meet Pikachu.” Waverly says as she holds her little furry friend.

 

“Did you just say  _ Pikachu _ ?” Nicole laughs.

 

“All I have to say is that I was ten and into Pokemon.”

 

Nicole laughs harder at Waverly’s comment.

 

“Hey,” the small girl hits her on her shoulder. “Don’t laugh. It’s a cute name.”

 

“You’re cute, Waverly Earp.” And the brunette’s face looks more red than Nicole’s hair.

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _

 

Waverly clears her throat. “Actually, that’s Pikachu number four.” 

 

“What do you mean by  _ Pikachu number four _ ?”

 

“It’s kind of a funny story.” Waverly giggles just by thinking about it. “You know how hamsters are supposed to last between two and three years?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, when Pikachu no. 1 died I got very very sad, so Wynonna bought me a new one. She told me Pikachu wasn’t dead, he had just passed out because it was too hot.” She giggles. “The funny thing is that it was actually winter time so it wasn’t hot at all.”

 

“Oh my god.”  Nicole starts laughing, almost falling off the bed.

 

“So now, every time one Pikachu dies, she gives me some kind of excuse saying he needs to go to the vet and she buys me a new one.”

 

“Doesn’t she realize you know it’s a different Pikachu every time? I mean, she must know you know the truth.”

 

“Oh she definitely knows” the Earp girl adds. “Pikachu no. 3 was black and white instead of white and brown. And Pikachu no. 4 here,” Waverly gives the hamster to Nicole, “it’s actually a  _ she _ .”

 

“Hello there little lady.” the soccer player says with a baby voice, kissing Pikachu’s little nose.

 

_ She needs to stop being so cute, otherwise she’s gonna kill me,  _ Waverly thinks.

 

“Why do you think she keeps buying you hamsters?”

 

“I think,” the redhead looks at her in the eyes. She looks at her in the eyes and Waverly sees in them a whole new galaxy.

 

“Yeah?” Nicole breathes.

 

“I-I think she would do anything to see me happy, even if that means she has to buy me a new hamster every time mine dies.”

 

“She’s a good sister.”

 

“She’s the best.”

  
-

 

“Why are you so quiet?” The redhead asks.

 

_ Cause you’re here, in my room, sitting next to me.  _

 

_ Cause I don’t know what to say to you. _

 

_ Cause I feel like if I say something, it’s probably gonna be something stupid and I’m just gonna embarrassed myself. _

 

_ Cause you intimidate me. _

 

“Oh I-I just like to work in silence.”

 

“Waves, we’ve been working for an hour, do you wanna take a break?” Nicole places on of her hands on top of the small girl’s hand.

 

“Sure.” Her eyes are focused on their hands. “Would you like something to drink?” She asks finally looking up.

 

“I’ll take some water please.”

 

Minutes later, Waverly appears with two glasses of water in her hands.

 

“So, I was thinking maybe we could play a game.”

 

“A game?” The brunettes asks confused.

 

“Yeah, to get to know us better.” the redhead explains.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“The game is pretty simple, all you have to do is write three questions. I'll write three questions too, then we’ll put them in a bag or a bowl all together and later on, we'll draw them.” Nicole hands Waverly a paper and a pencil. “Wanna play?”

 

“I’d love to.” The small Earp responds as she takes the writing supplies.

 

_ Okay, Waverly, concentrate. What would you like to know about Nicole Haught?  _ She asks herself.

 

_ Here we go: _

 

_ Have you ever been in love? _

 

_ What movie made you cry the most? _

 

_ Who inspires you to be a better person? _

 

Waverly looks down at her paper one more time before looking back at the redhead.

 

“Are you done?” The brunette asks.

 

“Wait,” Nicole says as she writes something down. “Okay, now I’m done.”

 

“I thought maybe we could use this mug.” Waverly gets up and makes her way to her desk, grabbing a mug she made herself when she was a little kid.

 

“That would work.”

 

After putting their questions in the mug, Waverly draws the first one.

 

“Who inspires you to be a better person?” The small girl reads out loud.

 

“Was that one of your questions?”

 

“Yep.” Waverly says nodding. “I would say Wynonna is the person that inspires me the most in the world. We didn’t have an  _ easy  _ childhood, my mom left us when we were kids, my dad was alcoholic and abusive, and our oldest sister, Willa, made my life a living hell.” The cheerleader looks back at the soccer player. “One day, a couple years ago, my dad got very drunk. He came home and started to yell at me, Wynonna tried to intervene but he pushed her against the wall and broke her arm. Willa, who of course was daddy’s girl, calmed him down and decided to take him back to Shorty’s. The last time we saw them, they were getting into the car.”  

 

“Waves, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Since I was a kid Wynonna has taken care of me. She protected me from daddy and Willa, and once they died, she became even more protective.” She clears her throat and looks away from Nicole, “Everything I do, I do it for her. I wanna make her proud. I wanna be as strong and brave as she is.” 

 

“Hey, Waves,” the ginger girl lifts her chin up. “I have no doubts Wynonna is proud of you.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.” A little smiles appears and Waverly’s face.

 

“Okay, your turn.” 

 

Grabbing one of the paper pieces, Nicole read out loud. “What movie made you cry the most?”

 

“This is gonna be interesting.”  The Earp girls teases.

 

The redhead looks at Waverly, “promise me you won’t laugh.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“The movie that made me cry the most was ‘My Girl’”

 

“Oh my God.” Waverly giggles.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh.”

 

“Sorry, I just- I just didn’t expect that movie.”

 

Nicole raises her eyebrows, “what’s wrong with that movie?”

 

“Nothing.” The brunette says trying to contain her laugh, “I love that movie.”

 

“Well, you should know ‘My Girl’ has been one of my favorite movies since I was a kid.”

 

“Hmm, good to know.” The cheerleader adds as she winks at the soccer player.

 

“Your turn now Miss Waverly Earp.”

 

THe cheerleader looks at the piece of paper she picked, “how would your perfect partner be?”

 

_ Definitely not Champ,  _ the brunette thinks.

 

Nicole is looking at her, waiting for an answer. “All I want is someone who treats me right.”

 

“Anyone would treat you right, Waves. You must want something else.”

 

“Actually, I don’t.”

 

“May I ask why?”

 

“During my freshman and sophomore year I dated Champ Hardy, and let’s just say he wasn’t the perfect boyfriend.”

 

“Did he- did he do anything bad to you?”

 

“At the beginning he was really sweet, the perfect gentleman. When he asked me out, I just couldn’t believe it.” She chuckles at the memory now. “He was a sophomore and one of the quarterbacks of the team, and I was just a freshman. It was like I was living in a fairytale, until my prince turned out to be a frog.” She describes, finishing with a laugh. 

 

“One day, Wynonna came home saying she had seen Champ kissing some random girl in one of the locker rooms. At first I couldn’t believe it, so I asked Chrissy to please find out who that girl was. Turns out he had cheated on me with four different girls.” She stops for a moment, looking away trying to contain her tears. 

 

“I broke up with him, and a couple of months later I found out it was all a bet. It was a bet to see how long it would take him to get into my pants.”

 

“Did he ever-”

 

“No.” the brunette cuts her off. “He tried several times but…” 

 

“Listen to me, Waverly Earp.” Nicole wipes some of the small girl tears with her thumb. “You deserve the entire world, and no one ever would be good enough for you.”

 

“You’re too good to me.” Waverly says as she closed her eyes leaning into the other girl’s palm.

 

“I’m not even good for you.” She mumbles.

 

Waverly opens her eyes and looks at the redhead. “What did you just say?”

 

“I said it’s my turn to pick a new question.” She grabs the mug and pulls up a new paper.

 

The small girl keeps looking at her, still shocked about Nicole’s comment.

 

“What brings the most joy in your life?” The ginger girl pauses trying to think, “What brings me the most joy in life are my mom, my sister and CJ.”

 

“CJ?” Waverly asks.

 

“My cat, Calamity Jane.” 

 

“I didn’t know you guys had a cat.”

 

“Technically CJ is just mine. Last year, after everything that happened with my dad, I got a little bit depressed and my therapist recommended me to get a pet. At first, I wanted a dog but one day I saw this little ginger kitty, and she was looking at me with those huge brown eyes.” Nicole’s smile is huge. “She stole my heart and I couldn’t say no.”

 

“Can I see a picture of her?”  The cheerleader gives her a little smile. “Please?”

 

“Of course.” The tall girl pulls out her phone and looks for a picture of her cat.

 

She handles her phone to the other girl. “Oh my God! She’s so cute.”

 

“Trust me, she knows. She has a big ego.”

 

“I wanna meet her.” Waverly comments as she handles Nicole’s phone back to her.

 

“She doesn’t like people but I’m sure she’ll love you.”

 

“She doesn’t?”

 

“Nope. She doesn’t even like Jamie or my mom.”

 

Waverly giggles, “that’s funny.”

 

“She’s my favourite girl.” 

 

_ I wish I was your favourite girl. _

 

“My turn.” The brunette takes the mug, “what would the soundtrack of your life be and why?”

 

“Take your time, I know it’s a hard question.”

 

“Rise up by Andra Day.” Waverly responds without hesitation.

 

“Oh, that was fast.” 

 

“I just- I’ve thought about it before.”

 

“Why did you chose that song?”

 

“Here,” the small girls pulls out her phone and play the song, “listen to the lyrics.”

 

**You're broken down and tired**

**Of living life on a merry go round**

**And you can't find the fighter**

**But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out**

 

Waverly looks down at her hands and starts picking her nails out of nervousness.

 

**And I'll rise up**

**I'll rise like the day**

**I'll rise up**

**I'll rise unafraid**

**I'll rise up**

**And I'll do it a thousand times again**

 

Nicole's focused on Pikachu running on her wheel is broken by the brunette’s fidgeting.

 

**And I'll rise up**

**High like the waves**

**I'll rise up**

**In spite of the ache**

**I'll rise up**

**And I'll do it a thousands times again**

 

The redhead places one of her hands on top of Waverly’s to reassure.

 

**For you**

**For you**

**For you**

**For you**

 

As the song plays, the two girls look at each other while holding hands.

 

“I get it now.” the tall girl lets out. 

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” She nods. “Your life has never been easy. Your mom, your dad, your sister, Champ,.. always facing bad things but,” she hesitates for a moment, “you always rise up, even though sometimes it might take you awhile, at the end, you rise up and you become stronger than you were before.”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly breathes and a huge smile appears on her face.

 

“I think it’s a beautiful song and it suits you pretty well.”

 

“Thanks.” The cheerleader says with a blush on her cheeks.

 

“Last question.” The soccer player takes the last piece of paper “Have you ever been in love?”

 

She keeps looking at the piece of paper. She rereads the question several times, in silence.

 

_ She has,  _ Waverly thinks.

 

“Have you?”  She finally asks.

 

“I used to think I was.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” The brunette questions. 

 

“I had a girlfriend.” the redhead finally looks up. “Her name was Shae, we broke up before I came here.”

 

“Nicole, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” She shakes her head “Our relationship wasn’t as good as I thought it was. She was my first everything. My first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first date, my first time... I thought I was in love but now I know I wasn’t.”

 

“What made you change your mind?”

 

“You.” Nicole breathes.

 

“Nicole, I-”

 

The tall girl places her hand in Waverly’s cheek and starts to lean in.

 

_ Okay Waverly, don’t panic. This is the moment you’ve been waiting for for the past three weeks. Just relax and enjoy the ride,  _ She tells to herself.

 

Waverly starts to lean in too. 

 

They can feel each other’s breaths, their noses almost touching when suddenly they are interrupted by a knock on the door.  

 

“Shit.” Nicole groans.

 

“I-I should go get the door.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll just- I’ll just stay right here.” The redhead replies nervously.

 

“Please don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

 

_ It better be important, otherwise I’m gonna smack that person against the wall. I was about to kiss Nicole Haught damn it.  _

 

She finally gets to the door, she fixes her skirt one more time and opens it.

 

“Jamie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an editor so mistakes are all mine.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jamie?”
> 
> “Nicole?”
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Both of them ask at the same time, pointing at each other.
> 
> “Well, this is awkward.” The small brunette mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new chapter. Thank you very much for all the nice comments and tweets, I really appreciate them, they always make me smile. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and love the Haught sisters as much as I love them.

“Why do you think she’s taking so long?” Nicole asks Pikachu as she keeps running on her wheel. “Must be someone important if she’s taking so long, right?”

 

The redhead is sitting on the floor, next to the hamster’s cage, checking the time every minute.

 

“It’s been five minutes, I’m just gonna go see if she’s-” Nicole is cut off by Waverly’s voice talking in the hallway. 

 

“I’m telling you, Jamie, I’m fine. I didn’t go cause we had to finish our bio project.”

 

“We?” Jamie adds confused.

 

As the bedroom door opens, Nicole stands up, almost losing her balance when she sees her sister.

 

“Jamie?”

 

“Nicole?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Both of them ask at the same time, pointing at each other.

 

“Well, this is awkward.” The small brunette mumbles.

 

The two Haught girls stare at each other, in silence. The sound of Pikachu running on her wheel makes the situation even more awkward.

 

_ What is she doing here?  _ Nicole wonders.

 

A couple of minutes go by, none of them saying anything. Tired of the awkwardness, Waverly decides to intervene.

 

“Look, Jamie,” the Earp girl explains as she turns to face the Haught girl, “Nicole is here because we were working on our bio project.”

 

“I see.” The tall brunette says quietly.

 

“And Nicole,” the cheerleader turns to look at the redhead, “Jamie is here cause she was worried about me. I didn’t go to Shorty’s with them after cheer practice and she wanted to check everything was fine.”

 

The two sisters look at each other for a moment. 

 

“I’ll just- I’ll just go.” And just like that, Jamie leaves the room.

 

“Wait, Jams...” Nicole looks at Waverly. “I’m sorry Waves, can we finish it another day?”

 

“Go get your sister.” the small brunette says with a soft smile on her face, as the redhead approaches the bedroom door.

 

“Thanks, Waves. I’ll text you later?”

 

“You better.”

 

The soccer player sprints down the hallway, down the stairs, and finally goes outside looking for her sister.

 

“Jamie wait.” The tall girl yells.

 

“Not now Nicole.”

 

“Can you at least give me a ride home?”

 

“Why don’t you ask Waverly to give you a ride home?” Jamie lets out as she gets into the car and slams the door.

 

_ What? _

 

The soccer player gets into the car. She looks at her sister, waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't. 

 

“Fine,” the redhead adds putting her seatbelt on, “you're still taking me home.”

 

Jamie mumbles something Nicole can't understand and turns on the engine. She knows her sister is angry at her, but she doesn't understand why. She has never seen Jamie act like this, acting so childish.  _ I haven't done anything wrong,  _ the tall girl tells herself,  _ why is she not talking to me? _

 

The car ride was silent. No music on the background, no words coming from neither of them.

 

When Jamie finally pulls into their driveway, Nicole can't take it any longer and explodes. “Jamie Rachel Haught, tell me right now what the hell I've done to you?”

 

“Nothing Nicole, you've done nothing.” The tall brunette responds with a sarcastic tone. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The soccer player lets out as she follows her sister out of the car.

 

Jamie turns around, facing her twin sister. “You don't get it, do you?”

 

“Get what? Jamie.”

 

“I like her, Nicole.”

 

“Yeah well, I like her too. She's my friend too.”

 

“That's the thing, Nicole,” the cheerleader covers her face, trying to hold back her tears. She takes a deep breath, and finally says, “I like her, as more than friends.”

 

The redhead is standing there, still, she doesn't know what to say or what to do. Her sister, her twin sister, just confessed she likes girls, and not just any girl, she likes Waverly Earp.

 

Waverly Earp, who Nicole has a crush on, who she's been dreaming about for the past three weeks, who she almost kissed less than thirty minutes ago.

 

“Jamie,” she breathes, “I-I didn't know.”

 

“Of course you didn't know,” her sister laughs, “you don't notice me anymore, you don't ask me how was my day anymore.”

 

“Jams,” she tries to reach for the other girl, but her sister takes a step back.

 

“Not now Nicole, not now.” 

 

Jamie storms into the house leaving the redhead alone in their driveway. 

 

“Shit,” she mumbles and gets into the house.

 

-

 

Nicole has been laying on her bed for the past hour, thinking about the things she has done wrong, thinking about how to fix this.

 

She loves her sister more than anything in this world. They’ve always been there for each other, they've always told everything to each other. 

 

When Nicole was struggling with her sexuality, Jamie was there for her. She listened to her, she gave her advice. When she finally came out to her parents, Jamie was there, holding her hand. When her dad yelled at her for liking girls, when her dad stopped talking to her, when her parents' divorce and her dad blamed her, and she also blamed herself. Jamie was there, she was always there, crying with her, holding her tight. 

 

“I’m always gonna be here for you Nic,  _ always.” _

 

She needed to fix this, she had to fix this.

 

But Jamie liked Waverly. Sweet, beautiful Waverly.

 

_ Of course, she likes Waverly, how could she not? _

 

_ Waverly is the sun. She's the brightest star in the universe.  _

 

“Why Jamie? Why?” She groans.

 

There's a knock on her door. 

 

“Hi, baby.” Her mom is standing in the door, with her hospital bag on her hand.

 

“I thought you didn't work tonight.” Nicole sits up on her bed, her legs hanging from the edge.

 

“The hospital called, there was an emergency and they need me.” The older woman explains.

 

Her mom sits next to her, “Are you okay? You seem down?”

 

“Nothing I can't fix,” Nicole responds with a soft smile on her face.

 

Her mom leans over and gives her a kiss on her forehead. “Call me if you guys need anything.”

 

“We will, we always do.”

 

“Your sister is sleeping but if she wakes up, let her know there are some dinner leftovers in the microwave.”

 

The older woman gets up, kissing her daughter on more time, making her way to the bedroom door.

 

“Okay kiddo, I gotta go.”

 

“Go save some lives.”

 

“I’ll try.” 

 

Once her mom is gone, Nicole makes her way downstairs. She goes to the kitchen and starts making her sister's favorite hot chocolate.

 

Grabbing two mugs from the cabinet, her phone vibrates.

 

**From Waves 8:26:** Hi Nicole, how did everything go with Jamie?

 

**From Waves 8:26:** Is she mad at you? or me? 

 

**From Waves 8:27:** I never wanted any of this to happen.

 

**From Waves 8:27:** I didn't think we were doing anything wrong.

 

**To Waves 8:28:** Hey Waves, I wasn't able to talk to her yet, but I'm planning on doing it later.

 

**To Waves 8:28:** She's not mad at you though, she's mad at me.

 

**From Waves 8:29:** But why?

 

**To Waves 8:29:** That's what I'm planning to find out.

 

**From Waves 8:30:** Please let me know if I need to talk to her.

 

**To Waves 8:31:** I will, thanks Waves.

 

**From Waves 8:31:** I'll text you later.

 

**To Waves 8:32:** Okay, talk to you later.

 

“Jamie?” The redhead calls from outside her sister's room, with the two mugs on her hands. 

 

“I'm not in the mood Nicole.”

 

“I brought you hot chocolate.” She says quietly.

 

Nicole can hear her sister mumbling something from the inside of her room, then everything goes quiet until the bedroom door finally opens.

 

“I'm still not talking to you.” Jamie grabs one of the mugs from her sister's hand and sits back in her bed.

 

The soccer player looks down and then up, she looks at her twin sister with a sad face.

 

“Stop giving me those sad, puppy eyes and come here,” Jamie calls out.

 

With a dimple smile, Nicole sits next to her sister. 

Both of them drink their hot chocolate quietly, one of them giggling from time to time. 

 

At some point, Calamity Jane joins them and sits in Nicole's lap.

 

The tall redhead places her mug on the floor. “Hi CJ.”

 

The ginger cat purrs as she stretches.

 

Nicole keeps talking to CJ, petting her, waiting for Jamie to finally say something.

 

“I'm sorry.” The brunette whispers.

 

“You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong.”

 

The cheerleader shakes her head, “I got mad at you and it wasn't your fault.”

 

“It's fine.” Nicole states. “Shit happens.”

 

“I hate you.” Jamie laughs pushing her sister.

 

They go quiet again, with only the sound of CJ walking around the room in the background.

 

“Are we- are we gonna talk about it?” The ginger girl asks.

 

Her sister nods.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“That I like girls too?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you remember a couple years ago, when you started questioning your sexuality?” Nicole nods. “Well, I started questioning mine too. I used to hear you say how your whole life there has been something missing, how you thought you were different from all your friends, how every time you used to see a straight couple, instead of looking at the guy like your friends did, you would look at the girl.”

 

Jamie takes a deep breath.

 

“The truth is I felt the same way. The problem was that I was dating stupid Jake back then and it wasn't till I broke up with him, that I realized about it.” The cheerleader explains.

 

“How did you finally realized?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?” Nicole questions.

 

“You and Shae. Seeing you two together made me realized I wouldn't mind dating a girl, in fact, I would rather date a girl instead of a boy.”

 

The redhead holds her sister's hand. “Why didn't you tell me anything? You know I would have supported you.”

 

Jamie covers her face. “I know and I'm sorry but I was scared. I was scared for me, for you, for mom. After seeing how dad was with you and how bad he treated mom, I was scared he was gonna get even more violent.” 

 

“Hey, come here.” Nicole puts her arms around her sister and hugs her tightly. “You did the right thing.”

 

“I did?” The brunette mumbles between sobs.

 

“Yeah, could you imagine how mad dad would get if he finds out his other daughter likes girls too?”

 

“He's a piece of shit.”

 

“He really is.” Nicole giggles.

 

“A bisexual and a lesbian. We make quite a pair, don't we?”

 

“They should make a movie about us.” The redhead sits up straight. “The queer twins.” 

 

Her sister laughs.

 

“What? You don't like it?”

 

“I love it, and I love you weirdo.”

 

“I love you too Jams.”

 

Eventually, the two sisters settle themselves in the living room to watch a movie. Each of them on each side of the couch, with a bowl of popcorn between them and CJ, curled up in Nicole's lap.

 

“Nicoles?” Jamie asks softly.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You got some experience with girls, so I was wondering if you would help me a little bit?”

 

“Oh yeah, sure.”

 

“Nice.” the brunette says excited. “I think I'm going to ask Waverly out on a date next week.”

 

Nicole's eyes go wide.

 

_ What? _   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys would want me to keep writing this AU. Also, please leave me any kind of feedback, comments and kudos.
> 
> My twitter is @nicoIehauqht
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
